Alice Returns
by WolfCrystal
Summary: crappy title, FANTASTIC story. Alice is brought back by the Mad Hatter and finds out things have changed once again. Yet one thing has seemed to stay the same. Rated T. genre romance/HORROR for later-on Please note that this story has been discontinue.
1. Into the Mist

**Ok, first of all, I do not own Alice in Wonderland 2010. I wish I did, but I don't. Second... Thanks for clicking on this. And PLEASE REVIEW. You don't have to be a member of FanFiction to review, you know. So if you LIKE my work, review. I will not add another chapter until I get at least three reviews. Last, if there are any errors... Well, there were none when I checked it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1~ Into the Mist

Alice layed in the garden, her mind wandering off to a place she would never return to. Wonderland. Or Underland as she now knew it. Even if all her old friends waited there for her, she still wouldn't go back. There where two reasons why she wouldn't go: her job and her new husband, John. She had married him for money, which is what her mother wanted her to do, despite her father's business, now in China. Alice was a rich as she could be, but something nagged at her constantly. It was the likeness her husband shared with the Hatter(she soon realized he was nothing like _**him , **_he just looked like him a bit). Sure, she missed the mad man, but she never went to go back. A bell sounded, telling Alice it was tea time. That was another thing she hated. Tea time. _Because of __**him**__. _She had thought, sitting upright. _Why must I still remember __**him**__?_

"Alice!" John called, rushing over to her. "Do you know it's not proper to sit on the ground like that? What will the neighbors think?" Alice didn't respond, she just stood up and walked off. "Alice! Get back here!" Orders. Always orders. 'Alice, do this! Alice, do that! Alice, stop daydreaming and come here NOW!' She hated the orders John gave. _I could __**buy**__ a divorce with all the money I have now._ She thought, laughing a bit. Her husband didn't follow her, and she was grateful for that.

"Alice!" she heard him calling her, but she kept on walking. Then the **tree**came into view. The tree with the passage to Underland. But it didn't exist any more. It had been filled in and a rose bush(a white one) was planted over it. Alice kept walking while she heard someone following her. A guard, most likely. The couple where so rich they could buy a _clock tower_if they wanted. And they had, so guards where no huge expense. Alice kept walking, stopping only when a thorn had snagged her gray-blue dress, the same she had worn on her trip to Underland. It was a bit torn, but she didn't care. Whoever was following her, still was, but they kept their distance.

"Too scared to face me, huh?" she muttered under her breath. A crow-no, a _raven_ flew over her head, landing on a branch, making her think of _**him**_ again.

"Why are you like a writing desk?" she asked the bird. No reply came, though. It just stared at her, the black shape almost like a statue. Alice stopped and turned around. Her follower had left, apparently, so she walked quickly back home, passing the rose bush. She picked one of the blossoms, avoiding the thorns. She studied it for a moment, then decided she shouldn't be remembering Wonderland. It was just a rose. Nothing more, nothing less. But it wasn't an ordinary rose. It had something about it that made her stop and remember the White Queen and her battle. Suddenly, John came into view, a cross look on his face.

"Alice-" he began, moving closer to her. He only continued when their faces where inches apart. Alice knew how he dealt with anger, and it was never good. "Why did you leave when you where not told told to do so?" he yelled, slowly forcing Alice agents a tree. She had one more trick she could use to confuse him, though.

"John? Do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?" John blinked.

"Stop asking silly questions!" she just laughed.

"Then you don't know either!" she said between her mad-laugh. For a moment, she stayed still, then ducked away from him. Alice ran as fast as she could in her dress. Tree branches snagged at it, but she didn't care. She kept running, up a flight of stone stairs and around a row of columns. Then she stopped. The place where she stood was the replica of the place she stood five years ago in Underland. No dragon-like-thing(she had long forgotten it's proper name) to fight, though. Alice sat down at the top of the tower, looking down over a pond. For no reason at all, she began to cry.

The Mad Hatter stood at the table where normally a tea party would be held. Time stood still for him, so he looked as he did five years ago. When Alice was in Underland. When he could have told her. _Idiot. I'm an idiot for letting her leave._ He had this thought often, and it took up most of his other thoughts.

"Hatter?" The White Queen came from behind him.

"Your Majesty." he said, turning to face her.

"You miss her." she whispered, and he nodded.

"Then I have something for you." the White Queen look his hand and lead him to her castle. Inside where various jars holding strange things, but she didn't need anything like that. Instead, she took a small vile filled with a purple liquid out from a shelf.

"Is that..." the Queen nodded, handing it to the Hatter.

"This will take you to her." she said, watching as he drank it. "To get back, just go down the rabbit hole." she called, now a wisp of smoke.

"I'm coming, Alice." the Hatter murmured. "I'm coming."

After she was done crying, Alice sat on the stone for a while. She desperately wanted back now, to see the White Queen, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, the white rabbit McTwisp, and the one she wanted to see the most: The Mad Hatter. More tears began to flow down her face when she thought of him.

"Alice?" She looked down, and John looked up. "What's going on?"

"Come up here and I might tell you." she called down, trying not to sniffle while saying it. John climbed the stairs and reached her almost instantly.

"Why are you crying, love?"

"Because I..."

"Yes?"

"I'm in love..." she whispered, looking up at John, who just laughed.

"I know! I love you too." Alice didn't smile. She just shook her head and slid the ring off her finger. "Alice?"

"With a mad man." she finished, standing up and walking down the stairs. The ring lay on the grass below, it's blue gem now as black as the night sky.

He watched Alice walk away from the stone tower and into the woods, then followed her to a garden filled with shrubs. Alice sat alone, in a hidden corner of the garden. The Hatter wanted to sit beside her, but he had no clue how to approach her. Suddenly, a twig snapped under his foot.

"Who's there?" Alice called, looking around.

"Alice?" he finally said, not knowing she mistook his voice for Johns.

"Go away!" she snapped, sobbing even more. "Just leave!" he didn't, though.

"Please?" he whispered, walking into her view. Alice stopped crying.

A pair of green eyes stared into hers. The man before her had somehow found her, come back when she needed him the most. Alice stood up, her eyes wide.

"Hatter?" she whispered, slowly walking over to him.

"Alice..." he said, trying to smile for her. She broke into a run, throwing her arms around him.

"How did you get here?! It's been so long, and I missed you so much!" she half-cried, half-whispered. Sh let go of him, her face turning serious. "Why did you come?" she asked.

"So I could see you, Alice." he replied, keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"I-" she was cut off.

"ALICE?!" John screeched, walking fast towards them. "Who is this?" She looked at Hatter, then at John, then back at Hatter.

"Come on!" she whispered, racing off. Hatter followed, doing his best to keep up with her. John followed, his eyes filled with rage. Hatter suddenly stopped, grabbing Alice's wrist so she would stop too.

"Alice!" John roared again, marching up to Hatter. "Why are you with my wife?" he snapped at Hatter.

"I told you, John!" Alice said, pointing at Hatter. "Mad man." John just looked at them, not giving chase when they ran off into the woods. _What am I doing?_ Alice asked herself. _**Running away with the one you love.**_ Her mind replied. Suddenly, a root caught her foot, and Alice fell to the ground.

"Alice?" Hatter offered his hand when he stopped, and he helped her up.

"I'm fine."

"Where's the rabbit hole?" he asked, looking around. She shook her head.

"It's gone..." She pointed at the rose bush. "That's where it was."

"Oh, no...If there's no rabbit hole, we can't go back. If we can't go back, then I'll have to live here. If I have to live here, who knows what-" Alice walked over to him and put a hand on his cheek.

"Hatter." she whispered, her eyes meeting his.

"Sorry..." Alice kept her hand on his face, looking into his green eyes.

"We'll get back. I promise." with that, Alice walked over to the rose bush and pounded the dirt next to it. A hole opened up and the bush fell in. "See?" she smiled, sitting down at the edge of the hole. "I wouldn't have it covered up without a way to get back, you know." Hatter sat down next to her, and they slid down the hole. Alice clung to him, keeping her eyes closed. The piano whizzed by them, playing an odd song. Alice thought the would be falling forever, but soon they landed with a thud on the tile floor. There was the key, along with a bottle that had a tag saying 'DRINK ME'. Alice held onto the key as she un-corked the bottle. "I wonder how McTwisp knew we where coming..." she muttered, shrugging the thought away.

"Here." she handed to Hatter. "Drink half of it, that should work." He did as she said, shrinking down to the size of the key. Alice took the bottle and drank the rest of it, shrinking down to his size. Alice tightened a piece of cloth around her as dress and steeped over the rest of it. _Weird. Hatter's clothes stayed the same size._ She shrugged, and opened the tiny door. They both expected to see the same garden, but in it's place was a misty field with patches of grass on fire.

"Oh, no..." Hatter murmured, taking a step into the mist.

**Hey, you! Yea, you! REVIEW! It will make another chapter appear out of no where, so DO IT. Btw, the name 'John'(if you haven't guessd already) was used because I was thinking of Jonny Depp at the time. ^^ Oh, and something random I found... apprently there is a language by the name of Danish... and I'm thingking to myself... like the food?**


	2. Things have changed & not for the better

Chapter 2~ Things have changed, and not for the better

"What in the name of all Underland..." Hatter whispered. Alice followed him, slowly so she could look around.

"Was it like this before you came to..." her voice trailed off. A wisp of smoke formed in front of them, showing eyes. Then a mouth, then a cat body. "Chess!" Alice called, running to meet the grinning cat.

"Welcome back again, Alice." Chess almost mewed, his voice different from what Alice remembered. "And look what the girl dragged in. Tarrent Hightopp." Chess vanished then reappeared in a tree branch. Hatter was looking down, not very happy.

"What's wrong, Hatter?" Alice asked, walking over to him.

"Oh, don't look like a mouse in a trap." Chess mewed, sounding more cat like by the minute. Alice gave the cat a glare, then bent down to look Hatter in the eye.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked, giving him a faint smile. "We'll go see the White Queen. She can tell us what happened." Hatter nodded, but Chess had more to say.

"I'm afraid the White Queen doesn't rule anymore. If you stuck around, Alice, maybe you would have seen it." the cat disappeared, leaving Alice and Hatter alone again.

"Well, we won't get anything done just standing around here." Alice muttered, slowly walking toward the castle. Hatter followed, but he kept his head down. Alice noticed and stopped, turning to face him. "What's wrong?" she asked again, walking over to him. "Whatever happened to this place, you had nothing to do with it!" Hatter just stared at the ground, making Alice a bit mad. She stomped over to him and held his face up. "I'm beginning to wonder where my old Mad Hatter went." she whispered, her eyes as calm as they could get. This got his attention.

"Alice, I'm sorry, but this _is_ my fault. Remember when I told you Time and I got into an argument?" Alice nodded, remembering the story, but faintly. "This is his doing." Hatter said, closing his eyes. "He's very angry with me."

The White Queen sat on a hard, stone slab. After the Hatter left, a war broke out between her army and the old Black Army. The Black Queen had won, taking over the kingdom. She was worse than her sister, and she never had any mercy. But something was very odd about her. Something odd, as in falling-down-a-rabbit-hole odd.

"Guard?" she called out.

"What?"

"Can I please get a glass jar?" she pleaded, being a sweet as possible. The guard rolled his eyes and handed her a small jar. "Thank you." she whispered, turning around. Into the jar went some of her water, a handful of dirt, a drop of her blood, and the last of the violet substance. It blended on its own, turning from red to black to white. She drank the mix, and vanished into thin air. Everything was a disaster, and her champion was needed again.

Alice and the Hatter walked for about a half hour before Alice sunk to her knees. Her feet hurt, even without shoes, and the moon was high in the sky.

"Can we rest?" she asked, feeling Hatter beside her. He nodded and, to his surprise and hers, picked her up. A few trees would have to do for the night, and thats where they spent it. Alice fell asleep in Hatters' arms, but it took him a while to fall asleep. _Idiot. I'm an idiot for dragging Alice into this mess... She's died almost once already._ That thought was new to him, but he tried his best to ignore it. Soon, he drifted to sleep, but it didn't last long. Something was coming, and Hatter knew it.

*o*o*o*

When Alice awoke, she had her head on Hatter's shoulder. She blinked a few times and looked around. _No one around but us..._ she thought, smiling to herself. Her mind ran away a bit, filling her head with thoughts she never really had before. _I wonder what it would be like to k-_ she shook her head. _That's just stupid. I really am mad, I guess._ She yawned, making sure not to wake Hatter. He was asleep, so she put her arms around his neck. Alice closed her eyes, listening to her friends' heart beat. It sounded like a metronome, reminding her of the time she had to sing in front a crowd of strangers. Alice never sang again, and with Hatter sleeping like a log, she sang quietly to herself.

Alice stopped, looking up at Hatter. His eyes fluttered open, so she closed hers' and tried to appear sleeping. Something moved in the bushes, and Chesher Cat appeared.

"Such a voice that girl has." he said, flicking his tail. "Never heard the song, though." Hatter just stared at Chess, then he looked down at Alice.

"I missed it." he mumbled, moving a blond curl from her face. "I just wish she knew..." he whispered, expecting Chess to make a comment, but the cat had vanished. Alice moved in her sleep, keeping her arms around Hatters' neck. She had fallen back to sleep, and he left her the way she was.

"Hatter..." she mumbled in her sleep. "I lo...ou.." the rest he couldn't make out.

"What was that?" he asked, watching her open her eyes.

"Huh?" she looked up at him. "How did I end up like this?" she asked, already knowing how. Hatter shrugged, helping her to her feet.

"You said something in your sleep." he said, looking around, trying to find where they would head to.

"Oh, I do that a lot. If it was something like 'father', don't worry." she smiled.

"It's wasn't that, Alice." his green eyes met hers, and her heart sped up.

"What did I say?"

"Ye called out my name. The rest I couldn't hear." he told her in his Scottish accent. Alice felt a blush creeping up her face. _I called out for __**him**__?_ She thought, watching something come toward them.

"Who's that?" she asked, pointing at the figure.

"Looks like..."

"Stayne!" Alice whispered, backing away. "How was he freed?" the knave slowed as he approched them, then he leaped off of his horse.

"Alice!" both men said at the same time. She didn't want to be stuck with Stayne again, so she ran into the woods. "Alice!" Hatter called after her. She didn't stop, though. Alice ran as fast as she could until she found heself trapped between the approaching Stayne and a brick wall.

"Hello, Alice." he whispered, coming closer to her. "Or do you still like to be called 'Umm'?"

"What do you want, Stayne?" she flared, keeping her distance from him as best as she could, not knowing her eyes were turning dark.

"I want you...to go back to where you came from." he ordered.

"Why would I do that?" she asked, inching along the wall. The moment she saw her chance, she ran as fast as she could, back to Hatter. The mad man caught her in mid-run, holding her as close as he could get her. Her heart eventually slowed back to normal, and Hatter let go. Alice still held onto him, though. "How did he find us?" she asked, still clinging to him.

"I dunno, love." he said in his accent. Alice let go of him.

"What was that?" she asked, blinking in surprise.

"Nothing." Hatter coughed out. "Let's go."

"I wish I was tiny again..." Alice muttered.

"And why is that?" her compainion asked, still using his Scottish accent.

"Well, I heard that anyone can travel by horse or rail, but the best way to go is by hat." she smirked, amused by repeating what Hatter had told her the last time she was in Underland. He smiled for a moment, then re-focused his eyes on the path ahead. After a while, Alice spoke.

"Hatter?"

"Yes?"

"Underland really isn't under the rule of a new Queen, is it?" she asked, stopping for a moment.

"I'm not sure." _love_, is how he wanted to finish the sentence, but that would make Alice more suspicous. "I do know one thing, though. In Underland, things have changed, and not for the better."


	3. What to Believe

**Own Alice in Wonderland 2010 I do not. Board of declaimers am I. ;D**

Chapter 3 ~ What to believe

Soon, the White Queen's castle came into view. A figure raced out to meet the two, and Alice recognized him immediately.

"Bayard!" she called, petting the dog.

"Alice..." he huffed out. "You have returned!" his eyes flickered to Hatter, then back to her as if to say 'Why is he back?' Alice lowered her voice so only the blood hound could hear her.

"Later, Bayard." She stood up straight when the White Queen approached.

"Majesty..." Hatter said, bowing. "It's been a while." the Queen looked puzzled for a moment, her arms not held up like Alice remembered.

"Alice..." she began, turning to her. "We need to speak..." she took her by the hand and started to lead her into the castle, but she stopped when Hatter began to follow. "Just Alice?" she said in a sweet yet harsh tone. He sighed and turned back to wait for Alice. _Why in the world-I should say Underland-does the Queen want to speak with me alone?_ Alice wondered as she walked into the halls of the white palace.

"Now, what is so important Your Majesty?" Alice asked once they where seated at a small, round table. The Queen looked down for a moment, then raised her eyes to meet Alice's. Something had changed in her; she wasn't the proper Queen she remembered. Her next words came out as cold as snow, yet Alice could almost see the fire burning in her eyes.

"Our champion is needed once again."

* * *

The Hatter waited outside, wondering why Alice had been taken from him (again) and what she could hear that he could not. His mind wandered for a bit until a sharp poke in the foot brought him back.

"Mally..." he grumbled, not very pleased to see her.

"What's wrong with you today Hatter? Have you even wondered if any of us thought where you went?"

"I can explain..." she cut him off.

"Oh, I'm sure. You just lost track of _time_, didn't you?"

"Mally, please..."

"Or was it that you were to scared without-" She shuddered. "-Alice around to protect you?" Hatter grew furious at her last few words and his eyes changed orange.

"Take it back." he said in his Scottish accent. "Right now." Mally didn't.

"Oh, sorry." she said, reminding him of a certain someone he had long forgotten. A Queen, maybe. "Did I mention _Alice?_Well, she's gone for good... and you should be more worried about running now." Mally said as she scurried off. A black horse and rider approached, a sword in his hands.

* * *

Alice stayed silent as the Queen continued. Apparently, an old enemy of the original two sister, Leona, had come back from the wastelands to take over Underland. She had a wicked reputation, and didn't hesitate to take prisoners. As she paused for a moment, Alice heard something outside, so without a word she raced over to the holding place of the Vorple Sword. After making sure the Queen didn't follow her, she raced out of the castle. A man got off of a horse and walked toward Hatter.

"HEY!" she screamed, running fast, ready to fight. "Over here!" the man looked at her and started toward her. Alice knew she was no match, but if this man was threatening Hatter, she couldn't just watch like a helpless little girl. Plus, she _did_ defeat the Jabberwocky, and some of that Alice still had to be in her.

"Run-" the voice paused. "Alice!?" She did run, but not in the direction the voice told her to. She ran at the figure, her sword clanging agents the mans. A few sparks flew as the two swords clashed, sending Alice backwards. That didn't phase her, and she felt someone behind her..

"Hatter..." she gasped, watching him pull out a long sword.

"Get back Alice." he whispered, starting to walk toward the man. "Let me finish this." Alice never took no for an answer, though. She raced past Hatter, driving the Vorple Sword close to his throat. Her eyes flicked black a bit, the they went back to normal when she felt Hatter's hand on her shoulder.

"Why did you come here?" she flared, letting Hatter step forward. "Do you know him?" Hatter didn't answer her.

"We meet again, Time." he muttered, watching the figure take off his helmet. Alice had heard Hatter talk about Time a bit, but nothing compared to meeting him. He was tall, with white hair and gray eyes.

"Time?" she whispered, still keeping her grip on the Vorple Sword. Time took a step backward, but as Alice approached, he seemed frozen.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked, keeping her eyes locked on him.

"I had a score to settle with The Mad Hatter, but his little pet kept me from doing just that." he smirked, and Alice wished she could use the Vorple Sword on him. _It's not to be used for that!_ She remembered Hatters' words, and tried to keep calm. She was about to ask why he had made things change, but Hatter spoke first.

"What have you done?"

"Oh, that..." Time grumbled, closing his eyes for a moment. "The Black Queen enslaved me and forced me to do her bidding. If I did not do as she asked, she would have me tortured then killed."

Alice, nor Hatter bought this. Alice took her turn to speak.

"You should meet with the White Queen. If she believes you, then I...might." she muttered, keeping her temper under control._ If she doesn't, I'll banish you myself._

* * *

After a long conference with the White Queen, Time was allowed to stay for a few days. Alice was the only one who hated the idea. She stood out by the telescope, watching a star fall from the sky. Whoever had told her to run earlier had not shone themselves, and Alice was beginning to wonder if it was Mallymkin. She shrugged and backed away from the telescope. Now she wondered if she should, or could go back to her own world. Alice considered this while sitting on a bench, twirling a stick in her hands.

"Alice?" She turned around, only to see Time standing there.

"What?" she muttered, looking back at the sky.

"Why don't you trust me?" he asked, walking closer to her.

"Why? Because this is your fault!" she yelled. "Why did you speed up...time when Hatter left?!"

"The Black Queen made me do it!" he yelled back, getting only a few inches from her.

"Yes, I'm sure that's true!" she muttered, trapped between the railing and Time."Get away from me." she whispered in a harsh tone.

"Why?" he whispered, moving closer to her. He reminded her of John, but she she tried to run off, Time held her there.

"Let go of me!" she muttered, trying again to free herself. Only one other time had she been in a situation like this, but that was when she was bigger and it was a once-banished knave holding her to a wall.

"Alice..." Time began, but he didn't finish. Hatter had seen them, and before either could say a word, he marched off. Alice knew he would break something, so she shoved Time off of her and raced down the hall. Hatter indeed was breaking things, madder than ever. Alice ducked as a roll of cloth flew at her. She slowly made her way to him, and when she was close enough, she did something that surprised both of them. Alice warped her arms around him, not saying a word. Hatter's eyes turned back to green.

"Alice..." he whispered once she let go of him.

"Are you still angry?" she asked, prepared to leave him alone.

"I'm fine. If you consider being mad fine" he whispered in a bit of a high pitch voice. "I just don't know what to believe."

**I couldn't help but put Time in there. =3 On to the thank you's... **

Dumb Genius**- I love the comments! And yes, John dose look like Jonny Depp. ;D  
**kat**- thanks a lot! ^^ I love hearing from my readers.  
**OFFwithHIShead**- Enjoy the next few chapters! =D hopefully you don't have to wait too long. (love the screen name, btw)  
**arkangel158**- Thanks a lot! I've never gotten such a responce on writing like this! 8D  
**AKnya- ***Poof* I give you the next chapter. **

**All of you rock! ^^ And if I didn't reply to any other comments, I'll get to them in the next few chapters.**

**Ok, this time, I don't need any reviews to post the next chapter. I've gotten such a good responce from the last two chapters, I don't feel like making you guys wait! =3 **

**~Wolfcrystal**


	4. Into the Black of Night

**Yada, yada.. I don't own AiW... you get the idea. =3**

Chapter 4~ Into the Black of Night

Alice and Hatter stood in silence for a while, but it was broken when the Cheshire Cat appeared. He floated over to Alice.

"Having fun yet?" he asked before becoming a wisp of smoke. Alice ignored the cat, but she could still see the blue-green eyes watching them.

"Alice...What happened out...?" he didn't finish, so she finished for him.

"Your 'friend' decided to try and corner me." she growled, clenching her fists until they were almost white. "I knew it was a bad thing to let him stay here."

"If the Queen says, though..."

"I know that." Alice snapped before walking out of the room. Hatter didn't follow her. He just looked at the door with a puzzled look.

_Alice watched as her best friend battled Stayne. She _couldn't_watch, though. The Jabberwocky lunged at her, and she dodged it to the best of her skills-nonexistent skills, she thought. All of Underland was fighting it seemed; even the March Hare had his share of throwing spoons at the red card-soldiers. Tweedledum and Tweedledee where fighting, but Alice couldn't spot them. The only one she seemed to see was The Mad Hatter. Her foe followed her as she raced up the stairs. It lunged at her again, and Alice took the chance to climb onto its' back. The Jabberwocky thrashed around, sending her high up into the air. The next four words that came from Alice where ones she would never forget._

_"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" she called out, driving the Vorple Sword through the beasts neck. The head fell and rolled down the stairs, landing for all to see. The next thing Alice knew swords and spears clattered to the ground, and the Red Queen was banished along with Stayne. She had won, yet she lost almost everything that day. _

_Including the man she loved._

Alice blinked her eyes open, coming back to reality, or what was left of it. Reality wasn't big in Underland, yet everything was very real to Alice._ He left it dead, and with its head. He went galumphing back. _The lines from the poem where true, she suddenly thought. What Hatter said was true...so why didn't he see that she was going to leave Underland after she killed the Jabberwocky? Alice, lost in thoughts, didn't hear Mallymkin scuttling up to her. A stab in her foot brought her back again.

"So, you came back?" Mally muttered, putting her dagger away.

"Good to see you too, Mally." Alice mumbled. The dormouse frowned and pulled her dagger out again.

"Would another stick in the foot wake you up?" she asked, about to drive the blade into Alice's' foot. She moved away before Mally had a chance.

"Twice is enough, Mally." she sighed, sitting down on a huge bed. "I need some time to think." With that, Mally scurried off, knowing she wasn't wanted there.

_Oh Alice dear where have you been?_

_So near so far so in between..._

_What have you heard what have you seen..._

_Alice! Alice! ... please, Alice!_

* * *

"Alice! Alice! ...Please, Alice!" Hatter shook her awake, looking a bit worried.

"Hatter...?" she mumbled, looking into his green eyes. "What...happened?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"You...looked like you fainted..." he whispered, looking down. "I wanted to..." yet again, he couldn't speak properly around her. "I mean, I knew you where fine, it just looked like you had been...I'm not sure, but I just wanted to make sure you were fine, and if you where fine then I would be-"

"Hatter."

"Fine..." he whispered, not _really_ fine. After he and Alice had been so...close, he felt protective over her, and if anything happened to Alice, he wouldn't know what to do. And when he saw Alice looking very pale and almost...gone...he rushed over to her. "The Queen wanted to see you." he muttered, moving aside so Alice could run down the hall. When she had vanished, Hatter sighed and took his hat off. He sat down on the bed and started considering things beginning with the letter M. Moving, miraculous...murdered... the last one made the image of Alice come back in his head. He shook the image out and studied his hat. So much had happened that it was beginning to tear. That wasn't the only thing that was torn.

Alice stood before the White Queen, listening to her. Whatever she had to say was important, but Alice found herself day dreaming a bit.

"So I need you to ride out as fast as you can to Night and see what you can. Bring Tarrent with you, too." she paused. "Alice, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Alice said quickly.

"As I was saying...Night is the place the Black Queen lives. Be careful, I don't know what sort of tricks she'll pull." Alice nodded and took the Vorple Sword from it's resting place. Her Bandersnatch appeared, and she stroked it. Even after what it had done a few years ago, she loved it like a boy loved his dog. Hatter appeared, and to Alice, his face was unreadable. He gave a quick nod to the Queen before walking out the doors. Alice followed on the Bandersnatch.

_"You must be mad!" a women screamed at Alice. She looked angry, and she was. The women was her mother, and she had enough of all this Wonderland nonsense. "I'm having that hole filled in weather you like it or not!" she stomped off, leaving Alice alone. _

_"I know what happened." she muttered, sipping her tea. "It wasn't a dream at all." Yet her mother said otherwise. A few moments later, Alice stood up and found herself running to the rabbit hole. Too late. It had been filled in, and this...This marked the start of Alice's supposed Madness. The following year, an adopted daughter of Johns' vanished in the middle of the night. Alice had never considered her a daughter, but for her husbands sake, she acted devastated. _

"Alice!" A voice called her back, and a pair of worried green eyes followed it.

"I'm fine...Just thinking." Alice mumbled, noting that things had changed a bit. Everything was shades of gray. "How far are we?"

"As far as we'll get today, Alice." Hatter told her. Alice stopped the Bandersnatch and jumped down. She gave the beast a pat, the looked around.

"So...anything I might need to know about, Hatter?" Alice asked, knowing she wasn't being told everything.

"The little girl... She wasn't always in Underland. A few years ago, she appeared and soon, a castle stood in place of part of the wastelands. She was a child when she came, but after she freed Stayne and the bloody Red Queen..." Alice nodded, understanding what happened next. The girl grew up in the care of the Red Queen, so she was bound to be more evil than...normal. If normal was the same in Underland as it was in the rest of the world.

"Well..." Alice yawned. "I'm going to get some sleep..." she yawned again and layed down by her Bandersnatch. She closed her eyes and didn't even feel Hatter lying down next to her.

_Oh, tell us are you big or small  
__  
To try this one or try them all_

Its such a long, long way to fall

Alice, Alice, oh, Alice

"Alice! Alice! Oh, Alice..." A new voice squeaked in her ear. Alice opened her eyes and a young girl stared back. "Oh, your awake!" she squealed, clapping her hands together.

"Where's Hatter?" Alice demanded, getting out of the bed she was laying in.

"Who?" the girl asked, tipping her head to one side.

"Hatter!"

"I don't know who that is, Alice."

"Tarrent Hightopp! That's who I'm looking for and who I need to see!" Alice almost shouted at the girl.

"Who?" the girl asked again. Alice was about to say something when Absolum's voice came first.

"Stupid girl..." he grumbled. "Doesn't know who The Mad Hatter is.." Alice nodded thanks to Absolum, not really wondering how he got there, then walked toward the door. The little girl stopped her.

"You can't leave!" she cried, stretching her arms out to block the door. Alice pushed her aside and opened the door. Outside, everything was black. She shut the door and looked back at the little girl. "Where am I?" Alice demanded, suddenly seeing the Bandersnatch in a darkened corner of the room. She ran over to it and jumped on.

"Night of course!" the little girl laughed. "It's the _best_place in Underland." Alice just shook her head, telling the Bandersnatch to go outside. It crashed threw the doorway, leaving the girl behind.

"Sorry, Leona, but I have to leave." she called back. "I'm coming, Hatter." she whispered, unsheathing the Vorple Sword.

"Into the black of Night, Alice..." she heard Absolum say. "Into the black of Night."

**There is an explanation for all this madness... But I'm asking for at least two reviews for the next one to poof. FIVE would be nice, but I'm not a jerk. ;D I love hearing the reviews. I can't wait to check for them, and I'll even go online at school to check it (on my email, of course. FanFic is blockon the coms there =P)**

**~Wolfcrystal**


	5. Don't know Why

**Hey, it's the chapter I've been meaning to upload for the past seven days now! Sorry about the long wait, school takes a huge slice out of my day. I'd rather be writing then. So, to clear up ANY confusion, The last part of Chpater 4 and the first part of this chapter... ALICE WAS HAVIN ONE HECK OF A CRAZY DREAM! For a good reason, too. The first part of the dream was supposed to hint on about Johns missing daughter. This part is hinting on about Time. And for the last explanation... You may have noticed random song lyrics that lead to someone talking. That was me just saying 'HEY I got the idea for this story from 'Alice's theme'. And the lyrics will pop up in random points. They DO mark points in the story. If you someday see part of the song that is at the END of Alice's Theme, that's telling you HEY! The stroy's almost over! **

**Ok, enough of my pointless ranting. ON WITH THE STROY! ;D**

Chapter 5~ Don't know Why

Alice flashed her eyes open. Once again, she was on the gray path. _Just a dream..._ she thought, letting out a small yawn. _It seemed so real though. _Her thoughts were interrupted by a white flash of hair in the trees.

"Time..." Alice muttered under her breath. As she said that, the man with white hair stepped out of the bushes.

"Hello again, Alice." he smirked. "How have you been?" Alice stayed away from him, something smelling rotten around them.

"What have you done now?" she asked, still keeping her distance.

"Haven't you noticed anything different?" Time asked, ignoring her question.

"Just a rotten smell. I'm guessing it's coming from you." Time smiled at her, clapping like he was at a croquet game.

"Behind you, Alice." he told her, keeping the same smirk on his face. Alice slowly turned around, ready to make a run for it if Time tried anything nasty. Instead of finding nothing, Alice saw something that made her drop to her knees.

"No..." she whispered, feeling tears run down her face. In front of her was a white pelt with black spots. The head of the animal was gone, but she knew what it was. The blood-stained fur and the bones where from her Bandersnatch.

* * *

Alice's eyes snapped open. She was breathing heavily, and just by looking at the long grass she was laying in, she had been moving a lot. _Mad people, mad dreams, I guess. _That was the only explanation Alice could find. Her Bandersnatch was laying just a few yards from her, and Alice was a bit releived. The little girl and the dead Bandersnatch was all a dream. Alice looked around for a moment while she got to her feet, and only one thing worried her. Hatter was missing.

"Hatter?" Alice called, walking around a bit. He didn't answer. "Where are you?" This time, he showed himself.

"Alice." he smiled. "I was wondering when you would wake up." It was Alice's turn to smile.

"Should we keep walking?" Alice asked after a moment of scilence.

"Yes, if you're ready." Alice answered by jumping on the Bandersnatch. The three walked in scilened for quite a while until Alice broke it.

"There it is." she said, her eyes fixed on a black castle. "That's Night." As she spoke, Alice saw that they were not alone on the road. Stayne was ahead of them, but thankfully too far away to hear them. _I knew he had to be involved somehow._ Alice thought. _Evil seems to follow that man._

"Alice?" Hatter brought her back from her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"This may not be the time, but why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"I have wondered about that for five years. I still don't know why."

**WOOT! Ok, I hope you are keeping up with this story. I'm PROMISE there will be a very happy, fluffy, cute moment at the end of Chapter 8. I'm currently re-writing it due to so much random-ness. X3 **

**That should be all for now! I look foward to reading more reviews... let's see, I need at least two to keep going. Well, I'll keep going anyway, but it's nice to hear what you guys think! Blah, I was going to put a shout-out to one of my readers, but every time I save the document, her name is erased! .______. Well, she's the one leaving me the long reviews, so if you look hard enough, I'm sure you can find her.  
Odd... VERY odd... Anyone know WHY that would happen?! Anyone at all????**

**~(A very puzzled) WolfCrystal.**


	6. Isn't Comming Back

**Ok, by the time you're done reading this, you'll HATE me! =D Yes, I do something that seems VERY BAD in this chapter, but it's part of my plot... Well, not the main plot, but the AlicexHatter plot... Oh, and if you don't know already, I do not own Alice in Wonderland 2010. I'm sure I'm like a lot of people that WISH they did, but don't. ;D**

**Yes, so if you read the title 'Isn't Comming Back', you should know I may have killed of someone... or made SOMEONE think ANOTHER SOMEONE is dead... I am trying to hint on here... Which I really shouldn't. XD**

**Just read it, ok? Then yell at me all you like!!!**

Chapter 6~ Isn't coming back

It wasn't long before a black castle loomed above the trees. Somehow, it was worse than the Red Queen's castle. Alice had left her bandersnatch to wait. It was too much of a give-away. Soon enough, they reached the castle. Hatter and Alice had regained sight of Stayne and followed him through the woods.

"He must be going to the castle. There's nothing else here." Alice whispered, walking a bit faster. Hatter matched her pace without questioning it. They both had swords and knew how to use them if anyone was to see them. The two soon lost sight of the Knave, but the castle was only a few yards from the woods. The closer they got, the more the trees became dead-looking. Soon, nothing even grew on the black dirt. Alice and Hatter finally reached the wall and managed to watch Stayne ride into the castle. Alice quickly slipped behind an open door, making sure Hatter followed her. When both of them where inside, the door slammed shut, as if someone was expecting them.

"Alice?" a new voice whispered from behind them. Alice looked behind her, and to her surprise, stood a small white rabbit.

"McTwisp!" Alice called, bending down to his level. "I was wondering where you had gone!"

"You have to get out of here!" he said in a shaky voice. "The Black Queen will-" he was stopped by a guard. The rabbit just breathed faster until he passed out. Hatter just stared as the guard kept walking. _McTwisp must have been taken to work here. Wouldn't be the first time. The Red Queen did the same._

"If we won't be seen, why don't we just explore the castle?" he paused, then grinned. "Have I made a rhyme?" Alice just a bit laughed at this.

"I do believe you have. Rhymes are different here, aren't they?" she thought aloud. Another guard walked by, but took notice this time. Somehow he knew them and said that the Black Queen was expecting them. Another guard appeared as a escort and lead Alice and Hatter to the throne room. It was much worse than the Red Queen's, covered with black curtains. The only window was hidden behind black drapes. A symbol of a raven hung above the throne. In a flash, the Black Queen arrived and took a seat.

"Well, look what we have here." she mused. "The Mad Hatter and the so-called champion of Underland herself. What brings you here?" she asked. Alice nor Hatter answered, because a tall figure with an eye patch stepped from behind the black curtions. Without warning, Stayne drew his sword and marched toward the two. The Black Queen tried to order him to stop, but he seemed to not hear her. Alice gripped her own Vorple sword, ready to fight with Stayne. Instead of clashing swords, however, Stayne just pointed his blade at them and lowered his voice so only Alice could hear.

"I told you to get out yet I find you here. This shall be an exucation I will not enjoy." Alice stepped back a bit, but Hatter held onto her wrist.

"Not yet..." he whispered, his eyes turning orange. His voice turned Scottish as well, so Alice knew she would have to trust him. She stepped back next to him, but still kept a tight grip on her sword. The Black Queen continued. Stayne backed away, then vanished into the black room.

"They both will die." she ordered. "Unless..." she smirked. "They would like to serve me for the rest of his life..." Before anyone else could speak, Alice raised her sword. Her eyes turned from blue to black, almost as if a madness deeper than Hatters' had come over her.

"I don't know about Hatter, but if I would die fighting." she said, walking forward. Hatter walked along side her.

"I agree with her, even if she is out of her mind." he said. The Black Queen just examend her hands for a moment, then decided on what to do with them.

"Alright. Kill the girl..." the Queen said darkly. "And you, my dear Mad Hatter, you let this happen." With that, two guards shoved them out of the room. They where pushed and shoved down a flight of stairs and into a small cell. Alice was stripped of her weapon, and Hatter had to hand over his own sword. All seemed to be lost.

* * *

It didn't seem to be fair. First, Alice had left Underland to finish some things. Then she comes back only to find out the Black Queen had taken over. After the meeting with Time, Hatter had been nervous about leaving him alone with Alice. It was easy to see the lust in his eyes when the white-haired freak looked at her. After that, the two ended up in a cell together to wait the fast-approaching death. Alice just sat in a corner, looking down at the dirt. A wave of pity washed over Hatter. _I let this happen..._ he thought. _She would be safe if I had never brought her back._ A few guards walked pat them, one giving Alice a sad look.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped at the guard. He just quickly walked away, but soon came back to just watch her. Alice shifted, facing the wall. Hatter just sat still, his green eyes fixed on the guard.

* * *

For a moment, Alice thought she knew who the guard was. She told herself she was wrong when the guard ordered her to come with him. Hatter didn't even seem to notice when she told him she would be back. _I might not _be_ back, though. _Alice thought as she was shoved into the throne room once again. The Black Queen ordered the guard away and as soon as the doors closed, she raced to Alice.

"Time to go." she said coldly. The Queen took her threw the halls of the castle. Alice couldn't help but think something was... different about the Black Queen. She just shook her head and walked a bit faster. The Queen opened a door, revealing the outside of the castle. A large block sat in the middle of the grass, and a small vile sat on top of it. The Queen walked over and held the bottle out to Alice. "Drink this." Alice took the bottle in her hand and flipped the lid open. "There is nothing to fear Alice."

* * *

Back in the cell, The Mad Hatter had a sence of dread. That became straonger when the Black Queen walked opened his cell and told him to go. Alice was not with her. Hatter left without a word, his mind still thinking about her. It wasn't long before he arrived at the White Queens' castle. But before he could even walk into the garden, he sank to his knees. _She's gone... Alice isn't coming back._

**Yes, I have done it! I made Hatter think Alice is dead!! o_______O**

**You can yell at me now! As long as you review, I don't care if you yell! Plus, I don't want to make anyone wait for the next chapter, but it may take a while. I have about two major projects in school for the end of the year, and I don't want to fail Middle School. :D**

**Again, please review! Anyone I know in real life is afraid of hurting my feeling by telling me it's a bad chapter/story, so I really love it when people say what they want and don't gave a crap about my feelings! SO REVIEW NOW!**

~**Wolfcrystal ;D**


	7. Supposed to be dead

**Well, LOOK WHAT I GOT DONE! :D Sorry for the delay. I have but one excuse: School! Yes, the school year is comming to an end for me and that means two things. One, lots of homework. Two, no time to work on writing. This has to be my shortest chapter yet (999 words not including this A.N) so please don't hate me for it! ...Nah, I take it back. Be mad. I would if I waited forever for something and it turned out to be horriably short. **

Chapter 7~ Supposed to be dead

Almost all of Underland stood in the ball room of the White Queens castle. Even a few flowers had themselves put in pots and carted to the meeting. In front of the crowd stood Tweedledee, Tweedledum, the March Hare, Mally, and most importantly, The Mad Hatter. The White Queen walked out to face the crowd, her arms no longer held up high. Even her dress seemed limp. With a word, the people, plants, talking animals, and whatever lived in Underland became silent.

"Tarrent?" the White Queen said softly. "Would you like to tell us all what has become of our champion?" Hatter slowly took his place next to the old Queen of Underland.

"To put it simply..." he began. "Alice is gone." those three words sent the crowd into a mad frenzy.

"Where is she?!" someone called. "Has she just gone home?" one of the flowers called. The White Queen took over.

"Please, everyone!" she shouted. Silence washed over them. She took a breath and lowered her voice. "Alice is no longer with us. She was-" before she continued, she looked over at Hatter. He nodded, telling her to say more. "She was taken by the Black Queen and was sent to her death." she finished, quickly leaving the room. No one spoke after that. Most left except for Alice's closest friends in Underland. Hatter just sat on the steps of the platform, shaking his head. The March Hare was just twitching, Mally had left, and the Tweedles' walked around in circles muttering to one another. Alice never left Hatter's thought for a moment, but soon he found himself thinking about the letter 'M' again. _Murder, memories, moron, Malice..._ he shook his head again and stood up. _Not Malice. __**Alice.**_ For some reason, the Mad Hatter started walking out of the castle, away from the garden, and out to the door Alice first came into Underland through. Hatter opened the door and stepped in.

* * *

"Fate...?" Hatter echoed the White Queen, a bit puzzled by what she had told him.

"Yes. Tim is not the only living force in this world, Tarrent. He can hopefully tell you what happened to Alice. The key will be on the glass table. Fate is behind the largest door." It seemed strange to Hatter that Fate, like Time, was more or less _human_. All he could do was take the queens word for it and make his way out of the castle.

* * *

On the glass table sat a key tied with a strip of red fabric. _One trip. That will be all, though. _That's what the White Queen had said. He grabbed the key and un-locked one of the other doors. A gust of wind hit him, almost sending his hat flying off his head. Keeping a firm grip on the key, he walked into the huge room with only one person sitting in it.

"I was expecting you, Tarrent." the person said. "I'm guessing you are here about Alice, correct?" the person, a young girl, rose from her chair. Her hair was white, like Times. He wasn't the only one who controlled an essence of the world.

"I'm looking for Fate." Hatter asked. The girl laughed a bit.

"What can I do for ya?" She paused, waiting for what she said to sink in. "I am Fate." she smiled, holding out a hand. Hatter stayed still, so she put her hand back at her side. "Lemme guess... You're looking for someone and I'm supposed to give ya a message and what-not. It's about Alic-" he cut her off.

"Don't mention her again. I'd rather forget than suffer for her." Fate sighed, then paced around the room.

"Ok, then... My message simply is this: Things are never what they seem. See past the lies and the truth will show its self once again." she gave Hatter a smile, winked, then walked out into the expanding white of the room. Before she vanished, she paused for a moment. "You know, Hatter." Her voice seemed mystic now. "Alice-" Hatter winced at the sound of her name. "-is not the one to save Wonderland this time. I know she did before, but now... I see someone else in the final battle. And whoever that is, does not live." In a few moments, she vanished and Hatter was left standing in the garden. The key was replaced by a small piece of paper.

_Things are never what the seem. See past the lies and the truth will show its self once again._

_Fate _

The note was crumpled up and stuffed into Hatter's pocket.

* * *

_All Alice could think was 'what will happen after this?' The Black Queen had given her the potion, and she drank it without any trouble. Her head felt light, and she sank to her knees. The Black Queen knelt down to her. The only thing Alice wanted to do was strangle her. If she was going to die, her killer was going with her. The Black Queen put her hands on Alice's shoulders. _

_"Don't die yet, Alice. The truth must be known." she whispered something to her, then backed away as Alice faded away. "She __**must**__ be stopped." Those where the last words Alice heard before she faded away into nothing. In a few moments-to Alice it felt like years- she re-appeared in the garden of Underland. The Cheshire Cat appeared before her. _

_"Hello Alice. I suppose you had a nice trip?"_

_"I'm not sure... What happened, anyway?" the cat floated around for a moment._

_"You are now part of a war bigger than any of us could imagine. The drink was a symbol of it. Take a look for yourself." he flicked his tail at Alice's arm. She looked down at what was a scar. It had been erased and in it's place was a raven symbol. "Now, before you go running off, you must remember one thing: You are supposed to be dead."_

**I have been thinking for a while about chapter 8... I'm going to split it in two. Not that it's long... Truth is, I haven't started re-writing it yet. Once again, review. I know some of you will, but it's just a reminder for thoes of you who forget things like that.  
****  
One more thing... I don't own Alice in Wonderland. I haven't said that in a while, but it's the same. Plus, it IS a bit boaring to read disclaimers in every chapter. Now... on to clearing things up a bit. The Raven is something that poped into my head while watching another version of Alice in Wonderland(Alice 2009). It's a symbol of something I won't explain until chapter... 9, maybe? I'll get to it when I get to it. It will be a bit descreet in Chapter 8 because -WARNING- that's KIND OF a 'fluffy' chapter. **

**~Wolfcrystal ;)**


	8. Red Queens Forest part one of two

**YAY I AM BACK! Yes, I did keep writing... School just got in the way of most of it... SO ENJOY!**

Chapter 8 (Part one)

The Red Queens Forest

A few hours had passed and Alice still couldn't figure out where she was. The only land-mark she could establish was the old, twisted tree she kept coming back to. When the sun had set and darkness covered Underland, Alice took shelter under the twisted tree.

_It's just my luck to be lost out here…_ Alice thought. If only she hadn't drank the potion… But she had and all it seemed to do was leave the mark of a black raven on her arm. Alice looked down at it for a moment.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk…" she whispered, lying against the trunk of the tree. "Well, they both have legs… and most of the time they have at least one feather on them… Some writing desks are black and so a ravens…" Alice cut herself off when she thought how Hatter would love to hear her answers.

_Look for me, Hatter. You have to know I'm not dead…_

_

* * *

_

Hatter did indeed figure Alice wasn't dead… At least, not yet. It just seemed that if everyone else in Underland _thought_ so, they would have a bit less to worry about. If someone died, most people forgot after a few weeks. When someone went missing, search parties went out and sometimes they didn't come back.

"Lost something, Tarrant…?" A voice asked suddenly. It was the Cheshire cat.

"You should know, bloody beast. You should know very well!" he snapped back at the floating cat.

"Well, you know… It helps to _look_ for something that is lost."

"What are you-" Hatter whipped around to face the cat, but it had vanished again. "…saying…"

In some way, he did know Alice was alive. The girl Fate had mentioned her before.

_I have to go find her… But what would happen if everyone knew she was alive again? They could take her away from m-_ Once again, his thoughts where interrupted.

"Tarrant?" This time it was the White Queen.

"My lady…" he was about to bow, but the Queen raised a hand saying _there is no need for that._

"I have been speaking with my knights, and they wish to lead a raid on the Black Castle… Night, I mean." She paused to take a breath. "I was hoping you would join them." The next decision The Mad Hatter made was most likely the sanest in his life.

"I'll go." He told the Queen. "When do they leave?"

"In about… a day. You have until then to do what you like." The Queen left abruptly, apparently not wanting to talk anymore.

o*o*o*o*o

Hatter walked through the woods of Underland. He had been walking for a very long time and he hoped that it was worth it. About one hundred of the White Queens soldiers followed him. He gripped the long sword he had used to fight Stayne. That was a long time ago, but he still knew how to fight… A little. Since Alice had returned, she had fought most of the battles they encountered.

Soon, Night (the Black Queens castle) came into view. The soldiers lined up and waited for Hatter's orders. It took him a few moments, but soon enough, he uttered one word: "Attack."

* * *

Once again, Alice woke in a new place. This time it was a small hut with strings of plants and flowers hanging from a wooden beam.

"What in the name…?" Alice trailed off when she saw a note sitting on a table addresses 'Strange girl with the Raven symbol'. Alice got up off the bed and picked it up.

_Don't go anywhere. We have much to discuss. _

_ The Duchess_

Whoever the Duchess was, she seemed to have a lot to do. Alice could tell this by looking around the room. Including the hanging flowers and plants, there was an unfinished dress tossed into a corner, a stack of dirty plates and silverware(flies where buzzing around this), and a spinning wheel with sheep's wool scattered around it. Alice was about to reach for the door handle, it swung open. Standing in the door way was a woman with long brown hair, a white dress on, and a basket full of flowers.

"Oh, you're awake. Good, good." She said, setting down the basket. "You know who I am, now who are you?"

"I'm Alice…" she practically squeaked out.

"_The_ Alice?" this was the third time someone had said that to her.

"Yes, _the_ Alice." The Duchess walked passed her and sat down on the bed.

"What where you doing in the Red Queens Forest?"

**Review, once again... And look for part two!**


	9. At last part two of two

**8D yay, it's up! Sorry for the delay, THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD... School's end is five days away, plus I have getting plots and first chapters done for *NEW* fanfics. So enjoy!**

Chapter 8 Part 2

At last

The castle of Night was swarmed with white chess-looking soldiers within minutes, The Mad Hatter at the lead. Surprise was on their side, and some of the Black soldiers retreated on sight. The rest attacked. Hatter had quite an easy time fighting despite the fact he hadn't fought since Frabjous day. He didn't seem to notice Stayne watching the fighting from a dark corner of the castle hall. Stayne gripped his sword, but didn't attack. The Queen had told him not to fight, but to him, she was just a puppet. So to him, he could do whatever he liked.

* * *

"Red Queen? I thought she was banished along with-" Alice stopped. "Stayne… I should have known something was strange when I saw him…" The Duchess stared at Alice.

"Stayne saw you?" she asked. Alice nodded slowly and the Duchess leaned in as if someone would hear her talking normally. "Did he tell you to leave?" she asked. Alice again nodded.

"I don't know why he told me to though."

"He wanted you out of the way! It's very obvious what he's trying to do. First, he gets you out of the way without any suspicion. Second, he gets rid of your friends so no one can bring you back!" Alice was taken aback by how much she knew. If someone knew this much, it couldn't be for good purposes.

"How do you know all of this?" Alice asked.

"Because I used to work for Stayne."

* * *

Stayne still stood in the shadows of the room, waiting like a snake to attack. While he waited, Hatter was taking out more of the guards and soldiers than most of the White soldiers did. Something, maybe the thought of seeing Alice again, drove him.

A few of the black guards rushed at Hatter, but out of some strange fear, they backed off. One of the guards challenged Hatter, which ended badly. Hatter didn't kill anyone, though he could of, but just making them back down and run off was just as good. Just as Hatter was thinking the battle would be won and he could find out what happened to Alice, a black figure with a heart-shaped eye patch stepped into the battle. With his sword raised, Stayne rushed at Hatter, but didn't catch him off guard. The mad man seemed to have his senses when it came to fighting. A metallic clang sounded when the two swords collided, not interrupting the battle, but at least getting a few on-looking soldiers.

"I should have killed you the first time." Stayne muttered. The two swords clashed again, this time Hatter's inching closer to Stayne.

"Same here, ya bloody knave." Hatter shot back. The two clashed swords a third and fourth time, both aiming to strike a mortal wound.

* * *

"That was before the Red Queen took power, however." Alice sat silently in a state of shock. "When things began to change, I tried to lead a rebellion. She ordered me to be executed at once." Still, Alice said nothing. "I managed to escape the night before I was supposed to have my head taken; I slipped out through a back door in the wall. Despite the guards surrounding the wall… Well, let's just say I made it out alive, and that's what counts." The Duchess stood back up.

"So what do I do now…?" Alice asked. "I feel like I know where I am, yet I can't find the Black Castle, or any place else for that matter… What must I do?" The Duchess looked down at the ground for a moment, then back up at Alice.

"Listen, Alice… I have lived here long enough to know my way around these woods. All we need now are horses…" The thought of riding a horse made Alice wine a bit. Even if she had ridden plenty of horses back in her world, she would rather have her Bandersnatch. The Duchess could see clearly that riding a horse wasn't a very good idea. "Well, I wasn't suggesting that _you_ rode one… I'm sure a bandersnatch will have to do." Alice seemed to perk up as she spoke.

"Again… _What?_" The Duchess smiled and showed Alice outside. She was shocked to see how different her surrounding had become. Instead of a dark forest, a flat land surrounded the house. Off in the distance stood the old Red castle. Alice took a few steps forward, almost expecting to see the Jabberwocky appear. Instead, it was her bandersnatch who greeted her. Alice simply stroked the beast; her focus was more on the castle than the bandersnatch.

"Alice?" the Duchess broke her concentration. Alice looked back at her.

"Yes?"

"I do believe you have somewhere to be. The fighting has begun, and there is little time to waist." Alice sighed quickly and mounted her Bandersnatch. "You go ahead. I'll be right behind you." The bandersnatch rode off as fast as it could, leaving the Duchess to her own plans.

o*o*o*o*o*o

It was clear that a fight had happened when Alice reached the castle. Blood stained the grass and outer walls, and a few mangled bodies lay toward the doors of the castle. Alice cringed a bit; she could almost hear the Red Queen screaming 'Off with her head!'. Something else caught her attention, though. It seemed like the fight was over, but a clang of metal rang out, shattering the deathly silence. A few calls rang out, both very familiar to Alice.

"You'll die here along with all of your bloody army." One voice said.

"You couldn't kill me before. How can you now?" another voice cackled back. Alice slowly walked toward the two, trying not to make a sound. The moment she stepped into the castle, her blood seemed to freeze. Standing up towards the throne was Hatter and Stayne, swords and eyes locked.

"You'll pay for what happened to Alice." Hatter spat. Alice couldn't think. She couldn't move. And most importantly, she couldn't be seen. When sanity took over her mind once more, Alice stepped behind a large column. She heard the two swords clash again, with a sickening sound Alice couldn't seem to understand at first. Following that was a crash, like a body falling to the ground. When no more metallic clangs rang out, Alice slowly stepped from behind the column. Off to the right stood Hatter. Below him lay a bleeding body with a heart-shaped eye patch. Even though her lip quivered, Alice found that she could speak.

"Hatter…?" She whispered slowly. The Mad Hatter turned around slowly. When he laid his orange eyes on Alice, the long sword fell to the ground. "Hatter, are you alright?" Alice knew she should have something better to say, but that's all she could think about.

The next thing Alice could really confirm was that Hatter had his arms around her and he wasn't going to let go.

"I knew you weren't dead…" Alice had to smile slightly at this.

"I'm not going anywhere." It was the only reply she could think of. Alice felt Hatters arms loosen and he looked her in the eyes. They had changed back to green, which, to Alice, seemed to fit him better. Without giving her next move any real thought, Alice leaned in and brushed her lips with The Mad Hatter's. They broke apart and Alice flung her arms around Hatters neck.

"At last…"

**Alice: :3**

**Hatter: :3**

**Wolfcrystal: :3 muhahaha... I wrote the kiss scene! YES! I hope this pleases all my waiting readers. yes..**

**I MADE THIS FOR YOU!**

**don't get the joke? go on to Youtube and look up a skit called 'Hot Kool-aid' Just for the record, I'm not getting paid to advertise the video, I just want people to get mai joke. **

**Well, until next time~**

**Wolfcrystal**

**PS... The Red Queen's castle DOES mean something. It has something to do with the Duchess and a bunch of crap later on...**


	10. Update on Story Author Note

**Okay, I guess I have a LOT of explaining to do why this story suddenly stopped being updated. For one, my laptop crashed and the story was wiped off, along with everything else. Second, you might as well say that my muse flew off to wonderland and never returned. All the good ideas I had went along with it, and I couldn't come up with any new ideas that were half-way decent.  
To anyone who enjoyed how far the story went, I am sorry beyond words for one, not giving further updates, and two, for giving this one to a point were most of you have lost faith and moved on to other authors. You have a right to be angry with me and say/do what you like. I feel truly awful about not being able to complete the story. As Stephen King once said, 'For what's right thank them (them being to me all of you who review and my editor, who I can't get a single mistake by), for what's wrong, blame me.' **

**Though I do have one more thing to share. After my laptop crashed, I began writing again. This is what I found of the chapter (I did actually'loose' it for a while. Someone slap me with a fish, please.), so I may as well put it out there. **

**One more small notice: I will not stop writing. I'll just follow good advice and make sure I have the story finished before I begin posting. **

The next few days where a total blur for Alice. It seemed since she had kissed Hatter, only one thing had crossed her mind.

Stayne.

After Hatter has let go of Alice, she walked slowly to where the knave lay. She knelt down and turned him face-up. A small bit of relief washed over her to see he was still alive. Wounded, but alive.

Despite the fact he was an enemy, Alice felt slightly bad about leaving him laying there. So, when the Duchess arrived, Alice left him to her care.

Two days later, Alice was welcomed back. Even though some where in shock to see that she was alive, the fact she, the champion of Underland, had returned, quickly made her return less of a shock. The White Queen listened to her story, and seemed puzzled by the raven mark on Alice's arm.

"I know I've seen this symbol before, but where I can not remember," The White Queen told Alice, "Maybe you should ask the Duchess. Even though I don't know her, she may know something."

Alice nodded, keeping her eyes down.

"Something wrong, Alice?" The Queen asked her.

"No, Your Majesty. I was simply wondering what happened to the Black Queen. She disappeared, and… I was just wondering."

The White Queen nodded and smiled. She opened her mouth to speak, but the sudden presence of the Cheshire cat kept her silent.

"Alice, welcome back," he purred, "I do believe someone is here to see you." Without waiting around, the cat vanished into thin air.

Alice turned toward the doors of the throne room just as a woman walked in. She recognized her as the Duchess, and walked quickly to meet her.

"Duchess, what's going-"

"No time to ask questions, Alice. You're needed right away."

The Duchess turned to the Queen and dipped her head.

"Your Majesty, might I borrow your champion for a moment?" The Queen nodded, and Alice was led out of the white realm, back to the Duchesses house. Stayne stood inside, as if he was waiting for them. Alice froze up when she saw him. The wounds Hatter had given him should have taken weeks to heal. Once inside the house, Alice took a step back from Stayne.

"What's he doing awake…?" she asked, nervously glancing from the Duchess to Stayne.

"My medicine works wonders. He's not going to hurt you, though."

Alice didn't really believe that, but she tried to relax for the Duchesses sake. Stayne stepped aside as the two walked into the house. Alice kept her eyes locked onto him, until the voice of the Duchess broke her gaze.

"I assume you've noticed the raven mark on your arm."

"And I'll assume you know something about it?" Alice asked in return. The Duchess nodded and lifted her sleeve, revealing a similar raven mark. "So what is it, exactly?"

"The story of the raven mark is a bit of a long one. I know you've heard Hatter speak of a raven. Yet he does not fully understand the question himself. You see, Alice, there is an… order. That is even higher than the White Queen herself. She does not know about it, but the presence of this order is all around her.

"It began long ago, with a sort of a shape-shifter, named Jack. He created the Order of the Raven, and it was made to protect Underland from any threat. Yet, about the time you where born, in your world, the order vanished without a trace.

"Those who remained kept it secret, for reasons unknown to me. I simply kept silent about the order because others did. And I was not very knowledgeable at the time. I had received my mark the day the order vanished.

"When the Red Queen took power, I remember listening in on a small conversation. Two men, like yourself… only not quite human, also had the raven mark. They knew of the order, and very well from what I overheard. One spoke of overthrowing the Red Queen, but the other opposed it.

"He said that no raven could overthrow the Queen, and they must wait. So they did, and eventually you came along, and defeated the Queen. At that time, the woman you know as the Black Queen was plotting to make you a part of our order. She was the one who had created a potion that gave us the mark.

"At this point, all I know is that I spoke against you becoming like us. I never wanted you to have such a fate."

Alice gave her a look.

"And what 'fate' is that, exactly?"

The Duchess looked at her for a moment, her eyes stone-like.

"Ravens once marked, never seem to age. Sure, they- we do, but in such a slow way it is hardly noticeable. Alice, the oldest Raven I know of looks to be your age. she is really around five hundred years old."

"And who exactly is this person?"

**Once again, I am very sorry this was not finished. I have to say it was one of my better story-lines, but it faded away like most of my ideas soon do. I hope very much I have not lost any of my readers over this. I wish to return a new writer with more stories, better plots, and for the sake of my sanity, longer chapters. **

**~WolfCrystal**


End file.
